Just on the Side
by Arishia-chan
Summary: My fifth, and final, "Ally Universe" fic. Five canon characters get to speak out their opinions on the events during and after "Purple Haze Appearing."
1. A Letter

**Just on the Side**   
  


_Arishia-chan's Note: If you are reading this, I'm assuming that you've also read the four other fanfics in the "Ally Universe" series. They go in the order of "Alicia of Riaru, Ally of Anime," "Reflections in the Dark," "How He Saw Ally," and "Purple Haze Appearing." Please read those first._

_This fanfic "Just on the Side," doesn't need much introduction besides the above. From here on, I'll turn you over to five other narrators. I'll step back and let the characters do their own talking, since I've already said my peace at the end of "Purple Haze Appearing."_

_Well, guys, the spotlight is yours . . . ja ne._   
  


*********   
  


Dear Readers, 

Oh yes, it has always been about Ally, hasn't it? Ally's doing this and Ally's doing that. Ally's fallen off that damnable cliff again; let's go catch her. Ally's having a mental breakdown because she can't make up her mind. Anime or riaru. Riaru or anime. Why was it such a hard choice for her? We never could understand. 

We were patient, though. Yeah, we were patient. We gave her shoulders to cry on and faces to accuse. And now that it's all over, we look back and see that we did good. We made Ally who she is, for better or for worse, and now it's time for the 'supporting characters' to speak out. 

Ya know, we lived through the same mess she did. While she droned on and on about her troubles, we were having our own right beside her. It's time that we retold in our own words some of the events Ally explained. There are so many scenes and thoughts and feelings that you just can't get from one point-of-view. 

With "Just on the Side," you're gonna get five. 

These are the side stories of what happened either during or after "Purple Haze Appearing." The side stories go in the order of Krillin, Yamucha, Piccolo, Trunks, and Vegeta, since we all thought that was best. Believe us when we say that some surprising things may be discovered. Or maybe some unanswered question will be revealed - things left unsaid by Ally. Like: how did Krillin and Juuhachigou hook up? Or, what happened to Mirai Trunks when he left? 

We hope these side stories are enjoyed. After all, it's not everyday that we get to take the spotlight. Not that we're bitter. It just feels good to get _noticed._

Anyway, thanks for reading. We don't think there's anything we should warn you about. Maybe a little language but that's about it. 

Good reading . . . and sayonara . . .   
  


- The Canon Characters of DBZ -   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Monk's Perspective: Krillin

A Monk's Perspective   
  


His story begins during Chapter 5 of "Purple Haze Appearing," just before the morning Ally met Juuhachigou in the marketplace . . .   
  


* * * 

My name's Krillin and I'm a monk. That's a nice greeting, isn't it? But yep, I am - got the shaved head and burn marks to prove it. 

I've been in the monking business for as long as I can remember. Longer than I've known Gokou and that's saying a lot. Gokou's got grandkids now. Not blood related, mind you, but close enough. They're darling, even if one does look a little too much like Vegeta. But anyway, so I'm a monk and probably always will be. 

Did I also mention that I'm short? 

That's what I'm dealing with right now. Ya see, the box of Tutti Frutti cereal I want is resting right on the top shelf and my 4' 2" height refuses to stretch the last few inches needed. I'm so frustrated that I wasn't blessed with longer arms or something and I can't levitate for fear of freaking out the people crowded in this marketplace. 

So I'm staring dejectedly at my favorite breakfast when a pale, slender hand reaches up and takes that very box off the shelf and gives it to me. 

"Haven't seen you around here before." 

I numbly grasp the box that's pressing up against my chest and my eyes travel up the hand that drops away. The woman, who's my better by at least four inches, has this sun-kissed hair and amazing blue eyes. 

"I said -" she begins again, eyes turning a little icy, and I quickly cut her off. 

"Sorry! I, uh, I don't usually shop here. The market back near home was closed for restocking or something so that's, uh, why you haven't seen me before." I finish off with a nervous laugh and tuck my empty hand behind my head. 

"Oh." She frowns a little and brushes a stray golden lock behind her narrow shoulder. Those bright eyes study me for a moment. "What?" 

I realize I've been staring- gaping, really- and snap my mouth shut with an embarrassing 'pop.' What can I say? I'm an idiot when it comes to women. Beautiful women . . . 

Gulping hard, I try out another laugh and then trail off when the woman rolls her eyes and turns on her heel. I watch her walk out of the market. 

Wait a minute! A girl just talked to me! 

I scramble after the yellow head, dodging around impatient costumers. I'd never forgive myself if I didn't at least get her name! 

Almost . . . there . . . 

"Oi! You gotta pay for that!" 

The shopkeeper grabs my arm and hauls me backward a few feet. I cast a desperate look at her slim, vanishing form and shove the money at the man. 

Damn, where'd she . . . there! 

"Hey- hey!" I call out, trying to peer over the shoulders blocking my way. The woman tilts her head and stares back at me. My heart's beating so fast in my chest I think I'm gonna die as I catch up to her. "My name's Krillin!" I blurt out. Great, I'm such an idiot. 

She swings around, cradling a laden sack of groceries on her hip. Her ice-blue eyes narrow. "Krillin?" 

"Um, yeah. That's me!" I say, grinning. 

She gets this faraway look for a moment, like she's thinking of the past or something. 

"Are you okay?" I ask softly and concern is probably written all over my face. 

Blinking, she turns to focus on me again. "I'm fine," she says in a voice that's kinda flat. 

"Are you sure? 'Cause for a minute there it looked like you'd seen a ghost." 

"I'm fine," she retorts again, glancing around as if she's scanning the crowd for somebody. I shift on my feet a little. Yet again I feel disappointed. All my friends are married, or dating, except for me (and Piccolo but he doesn't count). And I can't even get her name. 

"So you're Krillin. I'm June." 

I raise my head and find her still standing in front of me. "J-June," I stutter, trying out the name which twists my mouth nicely. "That's a beautiful name! Ah, I mean, it's very pretty and- and- nice," I finish lamely. 

Her gaze softens. "Thank you. You are a sweet person." She takes a step toward me and I freeze up. Expecting to get decked on the side of the head, I'm surprised- and thoroughly shocked- when she leans over and- 

Ok, so maybe I blacked out for a moment. I open my eyes and see her smile just a tiny, tiny smile. She murmurs a 'see you later' and slips away. 

I feel like singing! She kissed me! She kissed me. Oh, thank Kami! I can't believe this happened to me. My legs feel like jelly and my hands are shaking so badly I can hardly hold onto the box of cereal. I'm not dreaming. I know I'm not dreaming. I can still feel that touch on my cheek. Heaving a great, happy sigh, I drift around the market a bit. June . . . June . . . like a whispery, yellow moon . . . 

A familiar little kid runs by in front of me. Hey, hey, the day just keeps getting better! Where my godson is, so's his mama. I see her unsmiling face seeking out Trilku. She looks tired. Maybe I shouldn't have called so late last night. But those weird vibes crept me out and Ally's off-hand comment about some non-existent game hadn't helped any. 

"Ally!" I shout, waving a hand, but she doesn't hear me over the bustling shoppers. June suddenly appears from the other direction and the two collide. 

June's groceries go spilling onto the ground. Curse these crowds! I wanna go over there and help but I'm forced to just watch as Ally helps pick up the apples. They straighten and it's like sparks fly up between them. Ally's eyes darken and June frowns. They exchange a few words but since I can't read lips, I don't know what they're saying to each other. Ally's pale now and she backs away from the other woman, grabbing her two rugrats as she does. What's going on? 

A black-haired man walks over to June and I stop breathing. She has a boyfriend? My heart sinks at the thought but the newcomer resembles June too much to be anything but a relative. Maybe he's her brother. Anyways, the two glance around them and I swear June's icy blues land on me. Then they just seem to melt away. 

I'm never good at reading into people- especially women - but something is definitely up and I don't know what. Ally, seeing how strangely she's been acting, probably won't tell me. Alright then. I'll just hop on over to Capsule Corporation and talk to someone there. 

I move far enough away from the market to be safe and take off toward the horizon. 

*** 

Stopping by home - a mat on the floor of the Kame House - turns out to be a bad mistake. Master Roshi is searching for one of his 'modeling' magazines and drags me around for over a hour, looking for the lost item. I finally manage to toss my few goodies on the counter and slip back outside with a sigh of relief. Now, on to Capsule Corp. 

Gokou and Gohan wave friendly as I slow to a stop and drift down to them. Piccolo actually acknowledges me with a nod as he discards his heavy turban and cape. I get less than that from Vegeta - nothing. Gokou asks me if I wanna spar but I hurriedly decline. I'm not up for going against three Saiyajins today. 

So I head closer to CC, lookin' for a sign that someone's home. From the front door, a figure with purple hair steps out and flies off toward the woods. Yep, the guy is flying and I'm not kidding here when I say I don't have a clue who he is. The same weird feeling I'd had last night washes over me again and slowly fades as the boy gets further away. So, he is what I had felt . . . but . . . who is he? 

I alight on the front porch and sound the doorbell. 

"Yamucha! Get that!" I hear Bulma from somewhere inside and then there's the thumping of feet and the door swings open. 

"Krillin!" 

"Hey, hey!" I laugh, clasping Yamucha's outstretched hand. He pulls me inside with it and ushers me into the kitchen. 

"Want some coffee?" he offers and starts it up at my nod. 

"Don't you work?" I inquire, relaxing into a chair. 

Yamucha crosses over and flops down next to me. "Yeah. I go check out the construction sites of future CC buildings. Today's my off day so I'm taking care of Torank and Ally's kids." 

I grin and rap my fingertips on the table. So Yamucha finally decided to fully settle down in more ways than one. But Ally's kids? Why are they here? I'd just seen them an hour or two ago. 

"So, Krillin," Yamucha says, breaking through my thoughts. "What brings you here?" 

I shrug. "Just wanted to ask what was going on last night." Yamucha looks a little uneasy so I punch him on the arm. "What? Were you having a party without me or something?" 

"No, it's not that." He hesitates. "Bulma told me not to tell anybody . . . but you're not just anybody, are ya?" 

I wait for him to continue. Finally, he says, "Alright then, Krillin, I'll tell you. Bulma, me, and Torank were trying to get the power back on after it got knocked out, when there's a ring at the front door. Bulma goes to answer it and the next thing I know, she's trying to drag in this half-conscious boy who keeps calling her 'kaa-san.'" 

I frown, confused. "Doesn't that mean -" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'Mother!' That's what it means and that's what he kept calling her until he blacked out. He was freezing, man, and burning up at the same time so we put him in a spare room. We tried to get his wet clothes off 'em but he woke up and wouldn't let us." Yamucha pauses and runs a hand through his short hair. 

"Strange," I murmur. 

"Oh, that's not the half of it, buddy. He had this sword strapped on his back, which I managed to finally get off 'em. This three-foot long sword! And there was a CC logo on his jacket too. 'Mother,' Krillin, he kept calling her 'mother!' He was totally out of it. Totally. He kept muttering things like 'give medicine' and 'too late.' And Gokou, Krillin! He mentioned Gokou! So Bulma decided to call over to Gokou's house and see if he knew the boy, and Gokou, ChiChi, Vegeta, and Ally all came over." 

"What . . . happened . . ?" I ask quietly. "Did Gokou know him?" 

"Uh-uh. None of them did. Krillin . . . don't you feel it?" 

"Yeah, I do," I tell him. "And everyone else has got to be feeling the same thing. Yamucha, did this boy have purple hair?" 

He nods. "That's him alright." 

"Thought so. I saw him take off from here just before I arrived. Did he say where he was going?" 

"No." Yamucha juts his thumb at the hallway entrance. "But he'll be comin' back. His stuff's still here. I haven't finished my story yet, though. We'd all gone to bed when the boy starts yelling for everyone to wake up again. So Bulma and me make our way downstairs and Ally's out cold." 

I clench my hands into fists without thinking. 

"The boy said she'd opened his room's door and then her eyes glazed over and she blacked out. He was freakin' because he couldn't sense her." 

"And?" I prompt. 

"And Vegeta starts shaking her, yelling at her to wake up. And then she does, just like that." 

Yamucha falls silent and I stare at him, expecting him to continue. When he doesn't, I lean back. "That's it?" 

"Well, yeah, mostly. Ally acted really weird after that. Maybe she was just embarrassed about her whole 'I can't be sensed' thing scaring him like that. But I dunno. She's usually acting weird anyway." A look crosses his face and he jumps up from the table, cursing loudly. "The coffee!" 

I stifle a laugh, shaking my head. Leave it to Yamucha to find a way to screw up a pot of coffee. He offers the unappetizing black stuff to me but I gladly decline. 

I glance at the clock on the counter. Whoa, the hours flew by! "Hey, Yamucha, I'd better be heading off." 

He gives me a half-hearted frown but walks over to the front door with me. "By the way, Krillin," he says as he swings open the door. "What game is going on toni -" He stops, staring outside. 

I follow his gaze in time to see the purple-haired boy from earlier landing in the front yard where the others are still sparring. He was carrying Ally, which is weird by itself, but they also were both bare-footed, which is even weirder. Vegeta looks ready to pounce on the boy. Man, I wouldn't wanna be on the wrong side of that glare. I can't really hear what's going on from here, but from the looks on their faces, I'd say Vegeta and the boy are arguing and Ally's none too happy about it. 

That strange feeling's getting stronger, I can tell. Me and Yamucha edge over to Piccolo who's closest to us and from here I can make out what they're saying. 

"Let go of her," the boy says to Vegeta, who's holding Ally's arm. 

The hot-tempered Prince growls - yes, growls! - "You've overstepped your boundaries, boy." 

"And you've overstepped yours," the boy snaps back. What, does he want a death wish or something? Vegeta's clearly building up power. 

"I'm warning you, boy." And then Ally cries out. 

Now, I'm no expert on relationships, but I can tell when somebody, especially Vegeta, gets so blinded by anger that he can't judge his actions around those he cares about. And Ally can usually figure out when to stay away from situations like that. But this time, this time she's messed up and the boy is now mad, real, real mad. He actually shoves Vegeta away from Ally and stands between her and her husband. Ally's pleading with him, saying everything's okay and the boy refuses to believe it. I swear that girl's got more guts than a lot of us. And then suddenly everything goes to heck and the next thing I know, Vegeta's flared to Super Saiyajin and is attacking the boy, who goes Super Saiyajin himself. 

I know, I know! There's only three Saiyajins alive - and assorted rugrats - so this guy can't possibly be a Super Saiyajin, right? Well, I know what a Super Saiyajin looks like and he's got the green eyes, yellow hair, and terrible aura to prove it. 

"You will not hurt Ally," the boy says to Vegeta. Oh yeah, I'm certainly intimidated. I feel ready to pee in my pants. 

Ally runs up to Vegeta, yelling at him to stop. I'm scared to get close to Vegeta even when he's not Super Saiyajin and now he's on that anger-fed high. But Ally runs right up to him and- 

"YOU CAN'T HURT YOUR OWN SON!" 

Silence throws itself over us. Vegeta's . . . son? Everyone's as shocked as I am and people start yelling again, this time it's the boy and Vegeta at Ally. I catch snippets. Bulma and Vegeta? Bulma and Vegeta? Yamucha's having some trouble breathing beside me. 

Gokou says what's we're all thinking, "Um, can someone explain what's going on?" 

Ally sighs and I see that tired look on her face again, this time so much more worse. 

Kami, when did things fall apart? 

*** 

I'm on my way to Ally's house, Trilku squirming in my arms. Yamucha's flying on one side of me - I've never seen his eyes so dark - and he's carrying Bulma and their kid. Piccolo's on my other side, his face grim, with Bapa cradled up by his shoulder. Up ahead, Gohan and Gokou fly side by side and have ChiChi and Goten with them. 

Vegeta's above all of us, ignoring everyone. We must look like an odd bunch of misfits. I glance over my shoulder at the boy who said his name was Trunks. Trunks, Vegeta and Bulma's son. How? We're going to Ally's to find out. 

We all pile into the small house, on the couch and on the floor. We're all together. All, except Ally. She comes into the living room, eyes lifeless. She asks us to be quiet until a tape she sticks into the VCR is over. Then she pushes play. 

I see myself on screen. That's me in the orange clothes. That's me opening a can of CC soda and making some stupid jokes about Master Roshi's glasses. And yet . . . and yet . . . that's not me. I never did any of that stuff. None of that ever happened. That's not any of us! 

The tape ends and, quietly, Ally tells us we're all imaginary. Imagine that! I wanna laugh, "Haha! It's a joke! I get it!" but the looks on everyone's faces tell me it's not a joke. 

"There's something else you should know," Ally says. More news? I can't take anymore news. "I thought the Androids didn't exist. But they do." 

My heart freezes at the dreaded thought. No way! After all this! Are we gonna have to start training again? I feel bitter and sick inside. 

"They're both still alive and living somewhere nearby. I - I met Juuhachigou earlier today at the marketplace." I don't hear the rest of what she says. Ally actually saw one of them . . . at the market this morning? That explains a lot of what had happened. That explains the strange faces the two had been givin' each other. But - I feel my stomach clench - but that woman couldn't possibly be Juuhachigou, could she? June isn't an Android! 

Ally has her head bowed so she doesn't see Trunks get up and leave once she says where the Androids can be found. I want to follow him. If it's June he's after . . . 

A hand on my shoulder stops me from rising. I look up and see Gohan who's sitting on the couch behind me. His dark eyes are glassy with tears and he mouths, "not yet." 

I nod and settle reluctantly. I've got to hear this out till the end. I've got to. 

Vegeta makes a loud noise as he stands up and goes outside. Ally calls his name and I move to stop her. She ignores me. I can't imagine what must be going on between them, knowing who Trunks is and hearing Bapa's tiny plea. Bulma's clutching a stack of papers in her arms and tries to get us to calm down and read it with her, but we're already halfway out the door. Watching Ally and Vegeta, I suddenly feel like I'm stuck in some sort of endless soap or something, where the gods laugh at us as we stumble around making fools of ourselves. Shenlong's the one who started all of this by bringing Ally here. Ally screwed us all up. If she hadn't - 

CRACK 

There's too much yelling again. Vegeta's gone; Ally's hanging limply from Gokou's supporting arms and shame washes over me. We're all victims here. All victims of the blunders of the universe. 

Piccolo takes off before anyone can bother to say anything to him. He always had a strange connection with Ally, unlike any of us besides Vegeta. It must have been that weird healing thing he did many years ago, but I never understood it so I won't go there. I have a feeling I know where the green guy's going - and it's not to talk to a manic Saiyajin Prince. 

The others decide to go to Gokou and ChiChi's instead of staying here so we take to the skies once more. I trail behind. Our possible futures are about to be handed to us by Bulma and the thought makes me grow cold inside. I don't want to hear it! Not . . . not without someone else . . . 

Changing my angle just slightly, I veer off from the others. I'm not surprised when I'm asked where I'm going. 

"To change my destiny," I say bitterly and they let me go. 

I know it's stupid. Why should June be one of the Androids Ally told us about? That - that Trunks warned, er, us about on the video? I mean, that was years and years ago. June and her brother would've wrecked havoc on Earth already and yet she hadn't. 

Her face, Krillin! 

When I'd told her my name, June had gotten this look on her face, like she'd heard it before, like she was remembering something of the past. Something she had been ordered to do and then refused. 

The thought gladdens me. If she refused to kill Gokou, then there's hope yet! I kick up speed toward South City. I've no idea where to look but she's gotta be somewhere close. Landing a safe distance from the town, I quickly head to the marketplace. The streets are quieter than before with the evening approaching. I stop people every so often and ask them if they know a yellow-haired woman named June. Those that do point to a path that leads up the mountain. 

There aren't many houses lining the road and none of them are hers, until I reach this hill behind which is a small, red house. No name is on the mailbox so I go up and knock on the door. My palms are sweating. I can't believe I'm nervous. Then again, Trunks said they were killers. I have every right to be scared to death. 

It takes awhile but the door finally swings open a crack. An ice-blue eye peers out, rests on me, and then the door opens further to show the black-haired guy. He laughs and I don't like the sound of that laugh. 

Not taking his eyes off me, he yells over his shoulder, "There's someone here for ya, sis!" 

"Who?" I hear another door open and close and her brother pushes the front one wider. June stops and her eyes widen. "Krillin! What are you doing here?" 

"I need to talk to you," I say a bit darkly. 

She glances at her brother, then back at me. "I don't think that's possible, Krillin." 

"Why not? I don't care what you are -" I find myself suddenly shoved up against the wall of the house, cold hands gripping the folds of my shirt and leaving my feet dangling inches off the floor. 

"How did you find out?" the brother demands, tightening his fists. I can't breathe. So strong! Now I understand how Trunks must've felt. I'm a goner! 

"Juunana, let go!" shouts June. 

"He knows, sis!" Juunanagou spits out. "We can't let him go. He'll spill to all his little friends." 

"They - they already know," I choke. "All of 'em. That's what I - I came to warn you about." I pause, not wanting them to target Ally but there isn't any other way. "One of my friends saw you and - and recognized you." 

"What?" he hisses. 

"That woman," June says, catching on. "That woman from this morning, the one with the strange power, remember?" She walks forward and lays a hand on her brother's arm. "Let him go." 

Juunanagou growls and then smiles what looks like a shark toying with a guppy from my angle and I promptly drop to the floor. 

Coughing and rubbing my neck, I get to my feet. "You - you felt Ally's power?" 

"Of course I did, idiot," June snaps impatiently. "It's not like she was trying to hide it or anything." 

I blink. "But," I say slowly. "Ally can't be sensed." At their scowls, I explain, "She's not from this world." 

"Neither is Gokou," they point out. 

"No, no, I mean she's not from this Universe, this dimension, this time-line, whatever you wanna call it. Maybe that's why . . ." I snap my fingers, the truth finally dawning on me. "That's why she looked so shocked when she saw you this morning! She felt your power too!" 

"Androids can't be sensed!" she protests, absent-mindedly tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "And we're . . ." she calms, glancing again at Juunanagou. "Androids." 

"You both must work on the same level then," I finish. "Listen, there's other stuff going on that you two should know about. Now I came here in the hopes that you'd come back with me to where . . . to where Gokou and the others are." 

A flash of emotion faces across June's features. "Never," she states. 

"Oh, come on! If you will just listen to me. You haven't acted in any dangerous way at all. The way I see it, there's peace between us and the others would agr -" 

"Never, I said!" she yells at me. She spins around, folding her arms. "We've been here for years perfectly content and now you show up and ruin it all." 

"I'm not," I argue. "I'm only trying to help. This is gonna sound weird but Ally knows all our potential futures. The - the way things might have been." 

"Why would I want to know that?" she retorts. 

She's got me there. Why would any of us want to know the secrets Ally has kept? What good will it do? 

"I'll go." 

We both turn to stare at Juunanagou who's grinning from ear to ear. He shrugs. "Some old fart god probably thinks it's funny how we're all bumping around like fools. So, it'd be nice to laugh at them for once and know something that we shouldn't." He walks over to the front door and opens it. "Besides, it'll be fun. I haven't had fun in a long time. Coming?" He looks pointedly at me. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm coming in a minute." I immediately decide I like the guy. We think alike. 

June is facing the other way again and I move beside her. Her face twists in a frown. 

"I'm going," she says at length. I know I've probably got that stupid grin on my monkish face but I don't care. I resist the urge to grab her arm and pull her out the door myself. Taking a good, long look at me, she brushes by and joins her brother outside. It's almost dark so the three of us immediately take flight. 

This is gonna be interesting . . . 

*** 

The, um, reunion at Gokou's is strained, to say the very least. Everyone's glaring at each other across the room . . . sheesh, you'd think people would learn how to be nice after awhile. I feel like shouting, "Can't we all just get along?" One hard look from Vegeta quickly snuffs that out. 

Luckily, Trunks was gone before we got there, otherwise I don't know what would've happened. Gohan said Trunks had a great, big smile on his face, probably because Vegeta said something to him before he took off. I dunno. I don't know a lot of things. 

So we're all gathered 'round Bulma who's got the great stack 'o' papers in her lap, ready to hear what they say, when Vegeta suddenly gets this crazy gleam in his eyes and takes off without any warning! A few of us (me) get nearly blown over, sadistic bast- er, what a meanie! 

Anyways, near fifteen minutes later he comes back carrying Ally in his arms. I can tell she and Vegeta did some - cough - making up earlier, but she looks sadly at all of us, as if we're supposed to be mad or something. Then Bulma hands the papers to her and everyone gets really silent. 

Taking a deep breath, Ally begins to read. It's a journal of sorts, taking us back to the very day she crash-landed on Namek and ending when she saw June. After that, she tell us things she knew about on the show. She knew Bulma and Vegeta were supposed to get together. It must've been a shock when I told her forever ago that Bulma was tying the knot with Yamucha instead. It's kinda neat to hear how things could have happened in the past. 

And then she moves onto the future and the various bad guys who try to destroy the world. To tell the truth, I'm glad things turned out the way they did. 

I raise my hand to put my two-cents in. "I know it's good and all for us to know this stuff so we can prepare just in case, but, I mean, that show back in riaru was only a possible time-line, right?" 

"What're you getting at?" Bulma asks. 

"Lemme finish! It's only a possible future just like Trunks' time line was a possibility too, right?" 

"Go on." 

"So, I think we should concentrate on thinking about our own present lives and let things happen as they happen." Having made my point, I think, I sit back down beside June. Ally resumes and the rest of the time is spent in silence. 

When she's done, we get up to go inside and eat supper that ChiChi so graciously fixed for us. June's still sitting on the porch though and doesn't look at me as I turn back and perch nearby. She snorts when I try to meet her gaze. 

"Are you always this annoying?" 

"Guess so," I admit, dangling my legs a little. "I get that a lot so I must be. Not many people like bald, short guys." 

She jerks her head around, yellow fraying at the sudden movement. Ice-blue eyes alight on me and I get this squirmy feeling in my stomach. Kami, she's prone to unnerving stares! She's staring so closely at me and as if she reads my mind, she's the first to look away. Good thing too 'cause I'm already trembling. And it's not because she could take me out with one punch. 

"I like you," she states softly. Seeing me gape at her, she snaps, "Even though you're idiotic, pushy, and utterly annoying." 

"Right," I agree, but I hardly hear the insults. She likes me! "Are - are you sure?" I can't believe I just asked that! 

"Of course I am," she retorts, eyes narrowing. "You're idiotic, pushy, and -" 

"Not that," I break in. My cheeks are burning - she has to notice! "The other thing you said . . ." 

June turns her head away from me and silence flows between us. 

But ya see, I caught this odd twinkle in Ally's eyes earlier. The sneaky girl held back some information and I have a feeling I know what it is. 

Oh, don't get me wrong. I don't know the future. But the shadow of a smile on June's face right now, the warming of her eyes, is all I need to know everything's gonna be okay. 

Heck, maybe I'll even grow some hair. A guy can dream, can't he? 


	3. Bulma and Vegeta?!: Yamucha

Bulma and Vegeta?!

  
  


_Yamucha's story begins during Chapter 6 of "Purple Haze Appearing." It's short, because some of his feelings should already be understood and the most important are told._

  


***

  


Bulma and Vegeta? _Bulma and Vegeta?_ Those two names jumble around in my head like some nasty racing car accident.

  


Bulma and Vegeta's . . . son?

  


My first thought is - Bulma cheated on me! But she always got fiery pissed when I used to do the same to her way back years ago. Bulma's got some morals I've never even heard of. Yet, I remember the night we found him passed out on our porch and he opened his eyes and murmured, "kaasan." Mother.

  


Mother.

  


This kid's got Vegeta's frown and Bulma's eyes - those bright blues that first drew me to her and forever hypnotized me under her control. He's got Vegeta's frown and, now, his frightening Saiyajin ability.

  


Suddenly, I can't breathe.

  


Krillin, standing beside me, seems to notice but keeps quiet. If he'd said anything, I think I would've bolted then and there.

  


The front door slams as Bulma comes stalking outside, cursing. Torank's on her heels and runs toward me. "Daddy, Daddy!" He stumbles to a halt, mouth falling open at the sight of two Super Saiyajins. "Cool," he whispers.

  


"I swear you boys have disrupted me for the last time!" Bulma shouts. She glares at me, whose tongue feels like lead, and then yanks back Torank before he can start forward again.

  


And then she sees the boy.

  


I know what she's thinking. There's no way that boy can be a Super Saiyajin but he _is_. He has to have Saiyajin blood and Vegeta has to be his father because only he and Gokou are old enough to have a teenage kid and Gokou would _never_ provoke ChiChi's wrath by cheating on her. Vegeta, on the other hand . . . I've seen that guy act like a bastard more than once. But- but he seemed so devoted to Ally. Hell, he married her, which is farther than anybody thought he'd go to be with that weird girl.

  


Kami, my head's a mess. I feel like I've had sixteen beers too many. I wanna yell at Bulma, demand answers. I wanna yell at Vegeta, demand answers and pray he doesn't kill me. I wanna yell at Ally for keeping this crap a secret, at the kid for just showing up when no one needed him. I wanna run away and hide.

  


I just stand there, blinking rapidly.

  


"Y-Yamucha." Bulma's calling my name, but she sounds so far away. I can't answer it. I doubt I would've even if my tongue worked.

  


"Come over to my house and I will explain," Ally's saying. Yeah, she'd better explain. "Contact all the others, please. They'll need to hear this too." She takes off on that Nimbus cloud, leavin' us alone.

  


"I'll call ChiChi," Bulma announces though no one really hears her. She goes inside and Torank follows her confusedly.

  


The rest of us stare at Vegeta and the boy, who both glare at each other. Or, rather, Vegeta glares while the boy focuses on the ground, a faint blush across his cheeks. Oh, so he's embarrassed that he got caught, eh? I feel like punching him, Super Saiyajin or not.

  


Gokou tries to strike up a conversation. "So, uh, what's your name?"

  


The kid jerks his bright blues up from the ground. His jaws seem glued shut at first, then he whispers, "T-Trunks Briefs."

  


I find myself snarling, quietly enough that no one pays attention. He dares take Bulma's last name . . . Krillin lays a hand on my arm, wordlessly calming me down.

  


Silence falls over us again when Gokou's attempt at talk fails miserably. I'm actually kinda surprised there's not more shouting going on, especially from the hot-headed Prince. I almost decide to let loose my own furious yell, just so I don't explode, but Bulma and my son come back outside.

  


Her eyes are red; she's been crying. I don't go and comfort her. It could've been ten minutes or an hour later until ChiChi's hovercraft lands; time passes funny when your world's been flipped upside down. Chichi's been cryin' too and she immediately tramps over and screams at Vegeta, "I always knew you were no good for my baby!"

  


If she didn't fear hurting her own hand, she probably would've slapped him. Vegeta merely makes an angry face and stays silent. I feel the deep sudden hatred for the Saiyajin I haven't felt since he first landed on Earth. And Bulma . . . I completely ignore Bulma, even as she gets a good scolding from ChiChi too.

  


"Everyone here?" asks Gokou. I'm glad at least _he's_ able to function and keep a level head. After a quick check, he nods. "Let's go, then."

  


I break my trance and walk over to Bulma. She looks up at me hopefully, eyes wide, but my face is hard. "Carry Torank and I'll carry you," I instruct gruffly.

  


"Daddy-"

  


"Quiet," I snap. "Do as you're told."

  


His eyes - dark, like mine - tear up. He sets his jaw, sniffs a little, and obeys, letting Bulma pick him up. Without saying another word, I put my arms around her and we all take to the skies.

  


It isn't five minutes later when I hear Bulma whisper brokenly in my ear. "I didn't do it, Yamucha. He can't be my son. I never did anything . . ."

  


"I trusted you," I say.

  


"Yamucha-"

  


"I don't want to talk about it now."

  


I know we'll have to soon.

  


We arrive at Ally and Vegeta's house. Ally walks into the living room once we all settle down, carrying a large stack of papers and a videotape.

  


We watch the tape. We listen to Ally's explanations.

  


She lied to us, for ten years she lied to all of us. Unexpectedly, I feel sorry for Vegeta; the feeling leaves me queasy. I'm stuck on an emotional roller coaster and it's about to dead-end.

  


The purple-haired boy has already vanished somewhere. _Good, _I think, _stay away. _ I know it's not his fault. I just can't bring myself to be compassionate toward him at the moment.

  


Ally gives the papers to Bulma sittin' next to me. Then Vegeta leaves the house - I can feel his terrible rage. Ally flees after him and I know whatever happens next won't turn out happy for her. Most everyone follows the couple. I stay where I'm at. I don't particularly care.

  


Bulma's breathin' shallowly beside me, her son - _our_ son - cradled in her lap. I'm so cold inside. I should have believed her.

  


I open my mouth to say something, an apology, anything. My voice cracks horribly and so I shut up. I take Torank from her arms and hug him tightly, my hand hesitantly reaching and touching Bulma's, fingers threading through her small ones. She shifts and lays her head on my shoulder and her wedding ring presses against my skin.

  


We hear yelling outside but the three of us seem caught in our own world, our own forgiveness. I think, in time, this day will be forgotten. For now, we have each other. And it's all we need.

  



	4. Taking a Calming Breath: Piccolo

Taking a Calming Breath

  


_Piccolo's story takes place directly after "Purple Haze Appearing,"_

***

"Welcome, as always."

He greets me as soon as my feet touch the stone floor of the floating palace high above the Earth. I respond with silence, more out of habit that gruffness. Dende only smiles. He has more patience than I do, which is saying a lot.

"I wondered when you would come," he says. He waits for me to tell him, though he already knows.

"The boy Trunks left yesterday morning," I inform the new Kami. "Things have begun to calm back down." Finally. Everyone has made peace with everyone and everything is good and right in the world again. Pardon my sarcasm, but I dread boredom.

"Your little talk with Ally did some good, didn't it," Dende observes.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ally tried the whole pity trick on me, but it hadn't worked; I'm not a sucker for her tears like most people. She made me mad, boiling mad, so mad I'd almost said to hell with her and left the girl to deal alone. But she grabbed my hand - only Gohan and Bapa ever felt that easy around me - and I remembered just how young she was. What a troublemaker.

I tune my hearing back to what Dende's saying, something about how happy he is now that it's all over. I'm feeling a little light-headed, so I close my eyes. Most of the time Dende just keeps on talking even when I don't look at him, because he knows I'm still listening. The dizziness doesn't go away though, and I realize silence has fallen between us.

"Piccolo?"

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

"Are you tired?" I back away from his touch, crossing my arms. "Do you need to lie down?"

I don't want to admit it, but this happens a lot, this dizziness behind my eyes. It all started about ten years ago, the morning I woke up after using my powers to heal Ally.

Dende's observing me in that blatantly 'I know what's going on' way of his. "The vertigo again?" Sometimes I really hate that Namekian.

"Yeah," I mutter. My vision's clearing now, getting better.

"You should ask her, you know," he says softly.

No way. First off, I don't care to see her at the moment. Secondly, there's no way I'm going to concede that I messed up the only time I performed it and did it wrong.

"She wouldn't do it anyway," I grumble.

Dende clasps his hands together, tilts his head to one side. "I thought you knew her better than that."

I literally hear my teeth grinding.

"Or . . ." he continues, pondering. "You could go ahead and claim the favor she owes you."

Bingo. But am I man enough to force her to help me? "Guess I'll go find her," I lie. Nope, not a speck of red human blood in me.

I leave the palace high above the clouds, and head toward the mountains just so Dende can see me leave in that direction. The weather's nice, a little too warm for my tastes but the slight breeze makes up the difference. After a few minutes of flying, I see Ally's house nestled between the trees. Her poor excuse of a husband is outside, training alone. Vegeta senses me and looks up. I hadn't intended on coming this close. Damn.

I decide a short visit won't hurt anything and angle downward, landing on their front lawn. Vegeta's dark eyes narrow and I return the glare with years of practiced ease.

"Bapa is not here, Kakarrot has her today," he informs me. Usually I come to visit my godchild. Good, this gives me a chance to leave.

"Okay," I say as though I came only to see her. I start to rise but Ally's voice stops me.

"Piccolo! I thought that was you I felt!" She runs down the stairs and I reluctantly land so she can hug me. Her face is bright, happy . . . burden-free . . . My chest hurts. What am I doing here?

My face must've darkened because she stops smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"No." I dislodge her arms gently. "I've got to go."

"But you just arrived," she says, puzzled.

The dizziness starts to come back again. No, not now . . . I squeeze my eyes shut. I can't keep putting this off; it's happening worse and more frequently.

I feel Ally's warm hand on my arm and for some reason, find the strength. "I've . . . I've come to collect the favor you owe me."

Ally stares and Vegeta doesn't look too shocked - she probably told him all about our little exchange in the woods.

_//"Piccolo, open the Gateway."_

_"I don't know what's gotten into you, Ally, but doing this defies every kind of rule involving Earth and space and time that I can think of."_

_"And Kami didn't break several of those rules himself when he and Shenlong brought me here? Don't stand there and tell me those rules can't be broken one more time."_

_"Fine. But you owe me one, a *big* one, after this."_

_"Anything."//_

"A-alright."

I blink. "What?"

"I owe you," she says simply. "You helped me, so I'm going to help you."

Okay, so I should've known she would agree. Ally always says something and then thinks about it later. She'll regret her words, once she realizes what I want.

I sigh and look over her shoulder. "Mind if I borrow your wife?"

Vegeta is carefully blank. He knows more than people usually perceive and I can see he's mentally calculating. An affirmative snort is all I get from him.

"Great, let's go," Ally grins. She makes a move to call that orange cloud of hers, but I scoop her into my arms and take off.

Ally studies me as I fly, then her tone turns serious. "Please explain what's going on."

Now or never. "Do you remember when you came back to this world?"

"Which time?" she states wryly.

Never sounds good. "When you came back permanently, when I had to heal you."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, _that_." I'm getting impatient. I take a calming breath. "I told you then that I had never performed the lifeforce transfer technique. Well, apparently I did something wrong and it messed up."

"You . . . messed up?"

"Yes, yes," I growl. "I made a mistake. My body didn't stabilize afterwards, so I get light-headed about three times a week." I land in a clear patch of the woods and set her down. "The past few months it's been developing worse."

"Sorry," she says quietly.

"I'm not blaming you," I say, gentler. "I know how to correct it. However . . ."

"Piccolo . . ?" She's worried; I've made her worried.

"I'd have to perform the technique again, with you."

She stares, alarmed. I pace away and turn my back, and she doesn't say anything. This is ludicrous. I can't ask her to go through the process again . . . all that pain . . .

"Piccolo," she whispers. I hear her come up behind me and her small hands grasp my cloak. "You've helped me many times. You risked your life to heal me." She faces me, lifts her green eyes to meet mine. "I would've done this even if I didn't owe you."

"It'll be the same as the last time," I warn. "It'll . . . hurt the same."

She smiles. "I went through it once, I can go through it again."

"You're fearless, aren't you?"

"Not at all," she says truthfully. "Well? Let's do it." She's pumping herself up - I can tell she's nervous. Ally fiddles with her neck when she's uneasy, the place where her necklaces used to hang. "Should I lie down here?"

"Here's fine."

She stretches out on the grass, clenching and unclenching her fists as a way to calm herself. I don't want to do this to her, and why am I? Because I get dizzy every so often? Because my body's not stable? They are all very selfish reasons.

I float above her. Her eyes are wide, frightened. Already so much as happened - that boy showing up, the fights with Vegeta - and now this.

"Relax," I tell her.

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

I don't bother explaining what I'm going to do; she knows enough. I feel my spirit begin to detach from my body as I lower, and see it reach white hands toward her.

"You can change your mind, Ally," I plead. "Change your mind."

She shakes her head from side to side, bites her lip. My lifeforce touches her body and envelopes her, streams into her mouth. She's screaming; I'm screaming. The pain intensifies and I merge with her like a transparency, a shadow. I can't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything.

And then it's all over.

Ally's unconscious, having fainted. I lay beside her a while, gasping, trying to slow my heartbeat. My body seems better now and I recuperate quickly with no dizziness. I glance over at Ally. Silly girl. She'll probably come to talk to me about it later.

Once I can fly, I carry her back to her house. Vegeta's waiting outside, and I suspect he never moved from that spot. He takes Ally from me, cradling her gently in his arms.

"She's okay," I assure him. "She's just exhausted."

His dark eyes are heavy. "This will not happen again."

"No, it won't."

"Because if it does," he continues. "I would kill you first, rather than let her put herself at risk."

Fair enough. "Tell her thank you."

He snorts, but nods his response. He turns to enter the house.

"Wait," I call. "Tell her . . . no more debts."

For a moment he just stares. Then, as he steps onto the porch: "Tell her yourself."

An invitation? I'd hate to read more into his words, but that's what it seems. With Vegeta, anything can mean anything, if one knows how to read him.

I decide to test my theory. "How about tomorrow?"

He grunts, the screen door banging shut behind him. Yep, I was right. One score for the Namekian.

  


*owari*


	5. The Boy from the Future: Mirai Trunks

The Boy from the Future

  


_This takes place after "Purple Haze Appearing."_

***

My name is Trunks. I have also been referred to as Mirai Trunks, Mirai meaning future. I come from the future.

I grew up during a time of mass destruction. There has never been a moment when I didn't look over my shoulder or remain alert, looking for _them._ Every night my kaasan and I would listen to the radio, to the screams that rocked Earth's foundations, to the endless killing. Town after town. Life after life.

Those Androids, those monsters sent from hell, destroyed everything held dear to me. They sucked pleasure from seeing beauty turn to black. They killed all of kaasan's old friends and with them, our only hope for resistance. They took my father away from me before I could even known who he was. They murdered my only friend and snatched my innocence as quickly as they snatched Gohan's last breath. I hate them for what they've done and it's a deep hatred I will always carry. Even though they're now dead, I hate them still.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Before the Androids perished, kaasan built a capsule named Hope that was able to travel across time. We had almost no chance of going on as we were, living in shelters deep below the surface, living on mere nutrient-filled water for weeks without end. Those that survived the Androids starved instead and we would all die, slowly but indefinitely, if we continued this way. So kaasan built this time ship, and formed a plan.

If we could return to the past, to before the Androids were activated by Dr. Gero, we could warn all of kaasan's friends - and my father - about the Androids. They could be prepared! They would have a chance at surviving! _We_ would have a chance . . .

I told kaasan that I wanted to be the one to go.

She argued with me at first, I knew she would. We'd been all the other had for years. But it was something I felt deep within my soul that _I_ had to do. For myself and for kaasan. For Gokou and my sensei, Gohan. And for my father, whom I'd never known.

I left four days after the capsule was ready. I took with me only my sword, a vile of medicine, and the hardness in my heart I'd formed.

What the trip was like, I don't really remember. It could have taken two seconds or two hours, or even two days. All I know is that I closed my eyes to my tattered, beaten home, and opened them to see an unblemished world.

Kaasan said that she programmed the capsule to take me to the sunny and cloudless day metallic Frieza came to Earth seeking revenge. Instead, I landed in the middle of a storm with absolutely no sign of Frieza, nor anybody else. Had there been some sort of miscalculation?

The rain was cold. I got confused by the vaguely familiar surroundings and, soaked to the bone, I walked where my instincts told me to go. Eventually, I found myself standing on the porch of the old Capsule Corp building. I don't remember exactly what happened. The door opened; I saw a younger version of kaasan. And then all was black.

The next few hours are still very muddled to me. I had a fever, I know that for sure, and possibly hyperthermia. I passed endlessly through consciousness and fevered sleep, aware that my sword had been taken away and a cool cloth mopped my forehead. People were grouped around the bed I lay on, talking in whispers I couldn't understand, and then all was quiet and I was left alone again.

I groaned and sat up, holding my head. I had located kaasan's old friends but I couldn't just stay there. So I slipped my feet into my boots and began lacing one of them up.

The door sprung open and I tensed, ready to grab my sword tucked under the bed. A girl stood there, blinking a bit owlishly at me in the sudden light. She had an extremely long braid and was rather short, plain but pleasant-looking. Bright emerald eyes stared right into mine . . . and that was the first time I saw Ally.

Ally is . . . an enigma to me. She was no aura - I discovered this the hard way - so her feelings are always hidden unless she shows them. One moment she's happy and bouncing around, the next she's got red eyes from crying. She cares so much for those around her and yet she can hurt them just as easily. How can someone like this exist? Sometimes I wanted to both hug her for her companionship, and shove her away for her lies.

I never found out exactly who she is or where she came from. After everything came out about my own true identity, I didn't understand much of what was said. She was from a place called riaru? We were imaginery? It all seemed too ludicrous and yet it explained why Ally knew so much and felt so much. When we parted ways for the final time, I knew why my father chose her.

My father . . . another person I struggle to comprehend. So gruff and proud and unyielding to anything, he is someone so unperceivable that one can split their head just trying to figure him out. Kaasan never told me much about him other than he was a Prince who kept his true feelings hidden beneath a skin of indifference. She said she had to practically force him to admit his feelings for her, and even then he never did it openly. So why had I seen such possessiveness and emotion in his eyes whenever he looked at Ally?

Perhaps their loneliness pulled them together. They were both from different worlds; they both knew what it was like to be the odd one in a group. Or maybe they merely connected at the exact perfect time in life and bam - they were stuck with each other. It is said that one cannot chose who they love. The Bulma from the past told me that before I left that Yamucha totally swept her off her feet. The Yamucha I heard about years ago seems very different.

It all connects back to how the universes shifted apart from each other. Circumstances changed things, people became new people. I guess that's why I can't hang onto my bitterness toward Ally. She only followed her heard - no one should do any less. _Her_ universe and mine are separated, forever and always.

I will never forever saying goodbye to my father . . .

_Boy. Boy! No son of mine had better slack off after he defeats those metal things._

Son of mine . . . He acknowledged me as his son . . . I think we came to a mutual agreement that day: I'll forgive you if you'll forgive me. And so I did. I forgave him for everything.

I doubt I'll ever tell kaasan what happened during my trip to the past. She knows Gokou is as safe and strong as ever, she knows the Androids will never be a threat to them, and that is enough for her.

In our world, those terrible monsters are gone forever. Life is being rebuilt from the blood-stained ground up and the survivors can mourn their loses and find themselves again.

As for me, I plan on returning to the past once I have no more ties here, once my work is finished. I would like to get to know my father and perhaps restart a friendship with Ally. I'd like to watch my half-brothers and sister grow up in a world full of happiness and peace. I'd like to see if Ally kept her promise.

I know she did.

I wasn't the only one who came away changed.

  


*owari*


	6. As Told by the Mate of Ally: Vegeta

As Told by the Mate of Ally

  


_Vegeta's story begins several months after "Purple Haze Appearing."_

  


It took me a long time to be content with my life.

I was eight when my father sold me to Frieza, and the warlord repaid him with death. Unable to do anything else, I served him, secretly hating him for the destruction of my home.

I journeyed to Earth twenty-six years later, a tiny insignificant planet upon which I searched for the Dragon Balls that so caught my interest. I nearly lost my life by a third-class hand, and only revenge kept me alive. I was not content, then. Frieza had learned about the Namekian Dragon Balls as I healed, and I raced to find them first. I was forced to join Kakarrot in our common goal to stop Frieza, but I kept my own motives hidden. With the Dragon Balls, I would become immortal, exterminate the lizard, and take my revenge upon the only other living Saiyajin.

But you know all that already, do you not? You know my name, my history. And you know what came afterward, how my intentions changed on planet Namek, how I met a human girl who made my goals seem trivial. More than once, I thought to kill her.

I can laugh now, as I watch the blue sky fade to black and hear giggles from inside the house. I wasn't content, when I met Ally.

Using the human expression, she grew on me, though I knew no more about her at the end of three days than at the beginning. I seemed tuned into her, the scent of her hair, how fast her heart beat when I carried her. She grated on my nerves, her uneasiness and quivering eyes, her sharp tongue. Yet I remember how alarmed I had been after the first battle and that bright light surrounded her broken body. And she left, returned to wherever she came from, taking a piece of myself with her. Decipher my words how you wish.

I accompanied Kakarrot back to Earth. Why? I still have no idea. Maybe I had no where else to go, my planet destroyed, my rogue days ended, and so I followed my last connection to the past I could never recover. But there, alone on a foreign mountain, I found no contentment. Maybe I discreetly envisioned Ally would return.

She did, one month later. Seeing her in pain because she wanted to come back, I felt affection for the first time in my life.

What a fool I was. For four months I ignored her presence, giving her an indifferent shoulder at best. She bore whatever I said or did to her (not without complaint, mind you) and kept coming back to me. It took me another nine months to realize what prodded her to do something so- so _human_. It was called love.

Only recently can I truly acknowledge that word. I heard it spoken many times on Earth, but the casual reference did not affect me. Yet when Ally first said that word, it took on a completely different meaning. Love meant being together. Love meant completion. Love meant . . . contentment?

We performed the ritual of marriage, which is vaguely similar to that of my race by this single fact: it is for life. Saiyajins take this binding of male and female to another level, and so did I with Ally. However, the human mind is a confusing thing. I could not tell whether she heard my voice or not. Much later, long after our marriage, I discovered the link between us was perfectly open and _she_ had not been listening. Woman! Always playing games.

"Vegeta! Dinner's ready!"

I disregard Ally's call, immerced in my thoughts about the past. Precious few times have I uncovered my inner self to her, and most I care not to remember. On one such memorable occasion, I revealed how I felt. My emotions were unstable, finding out that she had lied to me for ten years. She had hurt me more than I cared to admit, and in return I also hurt her. That time, I wanted to correct our mistakes.

We became more unified that day than any physical coupling could possibly produce. She became me and I became her and our eyes melded together . . . Why am I telling you this? Ally already disclosed enough details.

She wondered why she saw my soul through my eyes . . . it was because I let her. She had no idea how she affected me, and so I let her see.

"_Vegeta!_"

But the day I get respect from _her_ will be the day the world ends.

"Papa, papa!" A little body lands on my stomach, bouncing with twelve-year-old energy. "Food's getting cold. Mama says to hurry up."

"So I heard," I reply irritably, brushing off my son. "Tell me, was the food frozen?"

"Yep, sorry. We're out of instant stuff." His hand is tiny in mine. "Mama's mad at you," he warns. "You forgot."

Forgot? What have I forgotten? My son tugs me down to his level and whispers, "Anniversary."

Oh, right. I have not forgotten such an event . . . but she doesn't know that. I follow Trilku inside, to the kitchen where his sister kicks the leg of the table, thrumming happily. Ally bends and takes out a tray of meat pies. As she straightens, I wrap my arms around her.

She tries to nudge me away. "Vegeta, I'm not in the mood."

"I did not forget," I murmur, breathing in her scent.

"Trilku reminded you," she accuses.

"I _did not forget_," I repeat firmly.

She huffs, squeezing past and placing the pies in a basket to keep them warm. We sit at the table like any normal human family. I find the concept amusing, for we are hardly normal or, except for Ally, human. Ally and I eat silently while the brats throw food at each other. She is mad. Why? She has no reason to be.

Having offspring brought me great joy, though I refuse to confess such. The future seemed to start over with them. I enjoyed raising my children, but they grow so fast. Soon they will be finding their own mates.

The two of them finally go to their shared room upstairs and leave Ally and I alone. We stare across the table, neither saying anything.

"Sorry," Ally whispers after a moment. "I didn't believe you. I just wanted to do something special today, since it's our wedding anniversary."

"Didn't we?" I ask. She blinks. "We went flying today." She enjoys that, I know. Of course, so do I; flying is not all we did today.

"Yes, but . . ." She fiddles with her hands and flushes. "We go flying often."

"I suppose." I am in an agreeable mood this night.

She rises and begins clearing the plates. Ally has never been a domestic wife. She would rather use paper dishes or eat at a restaurant. She hates cleaning clothes or sweeping the floor, simple duties. I do not need a domestic wife, anyway.

"Ally-" I start.

"I'm tired," she says. "It's been a long day."

"I want another one."

She sighs and offers me a meat pie.

"No." I take her hand, set the pie aside, and gently tug her close. Her eyes narrow like they do when she seeks to understand me. I try something I have never done and send her a mental picture of a babe wrapped in soft yellow cloth.

Her lips part as she gasps. She now understands. "Vegeta . . ."

For the first time, I am hesitant. I await her reaction. Our clasped hands tremble, whether from my shaking or hers, I don't know.

"I . . . I wanted," she stammers, "but I was afraid to ask . . ."

Foolish woman. I wipe her joy tears with the pads of my fingers. She is _my_ foolish woman.

She laughs quietly. "When can we start?"

I release her hand and cup her small face, kiss her as tenderly as I can. "It was my gift to you," I say.

"Your . . . gift?" Her cheeks color. "Our flight earlier . . ?"

I patiently stay silent, observing her expressions.

"Why you sneaky Saiyajin Prince!" she cries, harmlessly slapping my arm. "What if I didn't _want_ another kid? You should've _asked_ me first! Crazy, thoughtless-"

I chuckle, standing and picking her up despite her protests. "Pretend I am giving your gift now, if you like," I suggest, as I carry her upstairs.

"Vegeta!" she shrieks.

Using my shoulders, I close our bedroom door and head toward the bed. My foot catches on a carpet fold and sends us sprawling in a heap of limbs and cloth in a very undignified position. Her frustration melts away and Ally bites her lip, struggling against the laughter I know is bubbling inside her.

"Woman! I thought we fixed that problem long ago!" I say angrily. I attempt to untangle our legs, but she holds me close.

"Leave it," she whispers. "It has memories."

I grumble and let her pull me nearer. This . . . this is contentment, in her arms.

  


*owari*

  


The Ally Universe was completed on Tuesday, 2/5/02 at 11:32am.

  


_he brought me light, where there was none_

_he showed me love, when I knew not_

_the meaning of the word_

_he opened my eyes, helped me to live,_

_and for that, I will always be thankful_

  


three years of memories . . . sayonara . . . Veggie-kins . . .


End file.
